When the Winchesters met the Halliwells
by combine07
Summary: first ever fanfic. dean and sam winchester meet chris and wyatt halliwell. SLASH M/M please review


When the Winchesters met the halliwells

Supernatural – charmed crossover

characters - Wyatt Chris Dean Sam (mentions Castiel )

Chapter 1

Sam and dean were in Chicago following a report of demonic activity. They soon realized that the demon they were hunting was Meg. Meg had Castile trapped in a ring of holy oil. So the brothers went to save him. The brothers tracked Meg to an abandoned factory 2 miles outside Chicago. They geared up with the usual weapons. Shotgun with rock salt bullets, Ruby's knife and holy water. Before they went into the factory they shared a tender kiss and said they loved each other. ( the brothers had an intimate relationship because they were isolated from any other people and they wanted to know what the fuss was about kissing. But when dean sold his soul to bring Sam back to life there relationship grew stronger.) As soon as they entered the factory they were ambushed by demons. Sam threw holy water on them and dean started knifing them.

They killed around 30 demons before they found Meg. Sam and dean both went in with very little ammo and Meg instantly flung them against a wall. Meg walked over to Sam and started punching the shit out of him. He was that badly beaten up he couldn't stand. And just as Meg was going towards dean there were these bright lights and two people had appeared. The taller male had white crystals in his hands. He waved his hand and said circle and like by magic the crystals surrounded Meg trapping her inside. Dean looked in disbelief at the two males. The taller male walked towards dean and dean threw holy water on his face. Dean looked at the male and said who are you? The male replied my names Wyatt and this is my brother Chris. We're half witch, half whitelighter. As soon as Wyatt said witch dean rolled his eyes.

After about a minute or two Dean ran over to Sam to make sure he was still alive. He was badly beaten up. Chris (the other shorter male) went over to dean and hovered his hands above Sam's heart. A glowing orange/yellow light was coming out of his hands. Dean said to Wyatt what was Chris doing to him? Wyatt replied he's healing him.

Sam awakened to see Chris heal him and he automatically punched Chris. Chris stumbled back towards Meg knocking one of the crystals out of the circle and meg escaped. Once Sam hit Chris Wyatt went berserk. Dean had to try and stop Wyatt from getting to Sam. Once Chris came around to himself he said that's the first time a cute man hit me. Sam looked at him and blushed. Thanks he replied. They soon found Castile and freed him from his trap. Castile told dean and Sam that they can trust Wyatt and Chris and then he disappeared

Wyatt and Chris decided it would be safer if they took dean and Sam back to their house for protection. Sam and dean were adamant at first but they eventually took Wyatt's hand and he orbed them to the manor they live in.

Once in the manor Wyatt and Chris told Sam and dean who they were and what their powers were. Sam and dean looked at them as if they were crazy. But once Wyatt showed them his powers they soon believed them.

Then Sam and dean told Wyatt and Chris about Lucifer and there hunting stories. Wyatt and Chris had to hold in a few laughs every now and again. The way they saw it was mortals fighting demons. They told Sam and dean they found them by scrying for evil.

Chris had said to both Sam and dean if they wanted to take a shower just go up the stairs and take the second door in the left. Then Chris went upstairs. Sam eventually decided to go for a shower walked up the stairs and took the first door on the left. When he opened the door he saw Chris laying on the bed naked spread out playing with his dick. He couldn't help but stare at Chris's 9 inch cock. Then he looked at Chris's body. Chris was slim but very toned. He even had a cute smile. He eventually snapped out of his gaze and said to Chris I thought this was the shower? Chris laughed and replied it's the next door on the left. Sam was so embarrassed he walked out with a red face and a raging hard on. He had never seen another man's dick before. He thought he would be repulsed by it but it turned him on. The only thing he could think was putting hi lips around Chris's dick and suck him dry. This turned him on. He couldn't get into the shower quick enough. Once he stripped down he got into the shower and started wanking. He was fantasizing over Chris. He had his eyes closed when Chris sneaked into the bathroom. When he opened his eyes he was shocked at seeing Chris. He said to Chris what are you doing? Chris replied u seen my dick so I thought I'd come in and see yours with a cheeky smile. Chris was impressed of Sam's naked body. Sam was tan with a rock hard abs. He was very muscular and had a 7 inch cock. he had deep blue eyes. Sam said to Chris you like what you see? This time it was Chris blushing. Sam said to Chris you up for a bit of fun. Automatically Chris just went over to Sam and kissed him on the lips. Sam forcibly pulled Chris towards him for another kiss. This time Sam's tongue forced its way into Chris's mouth. The feel of his tongue in his mouth sent shivers down his spine. He ran his hands up and down Sam's back grabbing his ass along the way. Once he became hot and flustered he got out of the shower and left the bathroom. As he was leaving all he could hear was Sam calling him a tease.

Meanwhile downstairs –

Wyatt and dean got talking. Wyatt told dean that Chris was his baby brother. He said to dean he feels responsible for Chris and if anyone hurt him he would kill them. Dean knew exactly how he was feeling as he felt the same way about Sam. Dean then told Wyatt about going to hell and breaking the first seal of Lucifer's trap and how guilty he felt about starting the apocalypse. Wyatt couldn't believe the amount of guilt dean had and noticed dean had a tear in his eye. Wyatt went over to him and told him everything would sort itself out and if it didn't at least he tried. Dean was looking into Wyatt's eyes and got a sudden urge to kiss Wyatt. He acted on these urges and kissed Wyatt. Wyatt couldn't believe dean had kissed him. Wyatt then decided to kiss him back as he enjoyed the last kiss. When they stopped kissing things became awkward and to diffuse the situation Wyatt said to dean do you want to see my sword? Dean said I only met you an hour ago don't you think your rushing things. Wyatt laughed and said not that sword, this sword and called out for Excalibur. Dean saw the sword and blushed.


End file.
